The present invention is directed generally and in various embodiments to electronic telephone directories.
Telecommunications companies and telephone directory companies typically print and distribute a paper telephone directory that may include “white page” and/or “yellow page” listings. The cost of printing and distributing such directories may be very high, especially in densely populated areas where the directories must include more listings and must be distributed to more houses and businesses. Also, because paper directories are typically printed once a year, it is difficult to update a listing in a directory or to correct errors in listings in a directory.